


Resuming Life

by Mousekins



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Emotional Trauma, Freeform, Hinawa lives, I needed more fics delving into the trauma of these boys and how they're coping okay, M/M, Seeking Help, claus lives, dark dragon meshes the timelines together and revives claus and hinawa shut up, mental illness talk, writing about characters living won't bring them back but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousekins/pseuds/Mousekins
Summary: "He loved Lucas, Lucas loved him, and so long as they had each other, the rest of the world could bask in its own solitude."





	Resuming Life

Lucas can take care of himself. He stumbles sometimes, he forgets to brush his hair or get dressed, sometimes he sinks so deep into despair he can’t physically move out of bed, but Lucas had himself handled. He knew his boundaries, he knew how to help himself out of that slump, and Ness respected that Lucas had his own routine much like he had his own.   
  


That being said, their routines had been syncing up a little more lately. They’d go to bed at 10pm, wake up at 8am, brush their teeth, shower if they had to, get dressed, have breakfast, and then go about their days. Some days he’d wake up to his alarm and Lucas would be laid there, bags heavy under his eyes as he glares at him from his bed-- Lucas is irritable on those days, he hates being touched or spoken to, he’d lash out and dig himself deeper into his depression.   
  


Ness knows far too well how that feels. So he’d make the other an omelette, grab his art supplies, and leave them close-by for Lucas to use when he was feeling up to it. They’d gained hobbies in the midst of their trauma, Lucas had taken up to painting and sketching, as Ness had taken up sports. Ness couldn’t draw to save his life, and though Lucas is an avid believer of ‘anyone can draw’, Ness daren’t pick up a pencil in fear of messing up the page.   
  


They had their own comfort food, Lucas likes omelettes, and Ness liked a medium rare steak. After a while of cooking the other’s favourite food, Ness could safely say he made a  _ mean _ omelette, and Lucas’ steaks were to  _ die _ for. Some days their holes would be so deep they’d curl up together and cry in each other’s hold. It was nice to have a good cry, it was relieving to know that the person tucked in his arms was holding the same weight that he was, it was relaxing and liberating when they’d share pieces of their trauma and agree that maybe, just maybe, they should book another appointment with their therapists.   
  


Ness would call on behalf of them both and pass the phone to Lucas to confirm his identity. Ness was thankful that the lady he saw for his therapy sessions was so kind, and he was glad to know that Lucas saw her too. It made him relieved to know they both had somebody outside of their circle of friends they could rely on. His mom and Lucas’ dad would chip in for their sessions, and every so often Paula and Jeff would chime in a bit of money too.   
  


They were grateful for the days they could come back home after the session, sit down on the couch, hold hands, and laugh over how little by little, maybe they were getting better. Giygas still haunted Ness’ dreams, and Ness knows full well that the whispers of his brother were still fresh in his ears, he’d never be able to remove that thought out of his mind, and some days Lucas confesses to him that he can’t decide if the person who wants him to die is himself, or his twin.   
  


Ness doesn’t like either of those options, and tells him that it’s neither of them and that his brother wants him to live on. He pulled their universes together, he’d saved their worlds, and if he needed any more reason to live, he could just call Claus there and then. So Lucas does. He picks up the phone and shakily dials the number, and as Claus’ voice sounds over the speakers, Lucas’ face lights up like a christmas tree. Claus always has that effect on Lucas, the knowledge he’s alive, that he didn’t die permanently is relieving.    
  


He can happily attest to that.    
  


Claus had been seeing a therapist too for his own trauma, they know that a lot of the pain they share would never be truly understood by their therapists, however they took it in stride and they’d all agree it was just a ‘bad nightmare’. Giygas never existed, Pokey never existed, their world never almost-ended, and Lucas’ mother and twin never died. They let it rest at that, and they share a pizza for their dinner.   
  


Ness recalls the first times he’d attempted to help Lucas get out of his hole, he’d glared at him with the force of the dragon he’d awakened, and told him rather bluntly that he  _ didn’t need saving _ . He remembers the hurt he’d felt at that, and shot back that he was no hero, he didn’t want to save Lucas, he wanted him to help himself.

  
He was giving him a little push, that was all. They hadn’t spoken for the rest of the day, and later on when he apologised for disturbing Lucas in an obvious bad spot, Lucas had told him that it was his own fault for lashing out. They squeezed each other tight and played a video game until they fell asleep on the couch.

  
Their relationship wasn’t perfect, by no means was it perfect, but then is anyone's? They fought, sometimes they fought bad, he’s fairly certain he’d been in tears over the phone to Paula, Jeff, and even Poo over how he thought they were going to break up, they were bad for each other, he doesn’t deserve Lucas and Lucas doesn’t deserve a wreck like him. Only for them to slap the sense back into him and for him and Lucas to make amends by the week’s end, and wonder why they’d ever thought that to begin with.

  
Then there were the high moments. The fits of giggles and uncontrollable laughter, the inside jokes, the jabs and the light teases, the little “fuck you”’s and the “you love me really”’s, the little flutter of butterflies when they remember the other’s quips, and Ness feels like he’s really whole again. Nervous, but whole.

  
Ness knows they’re broken in different ways, their trauma’s don’t align the way that they wished, their pieces didn’t fit together all that perfectly, but they didn’t let that stop them. Lucas said that the best advice his mother had given him was that there was no ‘the one’, there was nobody out there waiting for him to go and pick him up, he had to _be_ ‘the one’, and somehow since then, the puzzle fell into place.  
  
He loved Lucas, Lucas loved him, and so long as they had each other, the rest of the world could bask in its own solitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Because mental illness is hard to deal with and I had the urge to write something delving a little deeper into how their lives go after their games: my personal HC is that in order to minimise the damage Giygas/Pokey/Porky had done, they meshed the timelines together and erased a lot of what had happened in the world, caused everyone but the main crews to forget, and now they get to live on in a world where they all know each other/grow up together.
> 
> Ness is still traumatised by Giygas (as is Ninten) and Claus/Lucas are traumatised about their last encounter and their Mother's death. 
> 
> This is basically the fic equivalent of "Stop it, get some help." 
> 
> I'm also in love with the idea of Ness and Lucas knowing how to make each other's favourite food because they cook it so often to surprise the other, shut up okay I'm actually a sap.


End file.
